Dragon Dreams
by Buttercupx102
Summary: This is a story of my oc character for inuyasha, but this is her background you wont see the inuyasha gang until the next story. Dont like dont read
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Dreams

By:Buttercupx102 and Freaderd

**Sorry about deleting my beyblade story I just had to for reasons unknown to you. But I will post another one so don't worry. But anyway Haorshi and Mykoto are my OC's I do not own Inuyasha thanks and enjoys :)**

Chapter 1: Haorshi's Wife

It was cold and wet as the rain and winter breeze cut threw my brittle old and fast aging skin, I needed to do what every one of my fathers had done. _Mate _I need to produce a baby and fast or the entire golden dragon line would go out of existence I was the last golden dragon until my child was born. I am Haorshi I have long golden black hair I have grey eyes and I am pretty well built for a 10,000 year old dragon I am sad to say I am dying and I must have a female dragon produce a child to uphold the golden dragon legacy or no more golden dragons will rule. I was walking through the thick woods in a torn blood stained grey robe (like inuyashas but grey) I scowered the thicket looking for a mate not caring what breed of dragon as long as it was female. I soon saw a young female flame dragon foraging berries, she had long red hair in a braid her eyes deep and flamed red she wore a white kimono and no shoes walking around the woods, she would have to do I need my child born or it would be too late.

"You wench" I said sitting in the nearest tree she looked at me in complete amazement and awe as she responded.

"Can I help you sir?" I jumped down from the tree as she tried to walk away I made a ring of fire around her and as soon as she stopped the flames dissolved and I walked to her and examined her patting her hips and stomach.

"What is your problem?" she yelped backing away but I grabbed her hips and squeezed she yelped in shock then I released her letting her fall as she picked herself up I said.

"Woman I have decided that you will give me a child" I saw the angry and the WTF look in her eyes.

"W-w-what! L-l-listen m-mister I appreciate the offer a-a-and I'm flattered b-b-ut no I-I-can't give y-you a- child" she said backing away trying to run

"How cute she's timid" I said spinning her towards me and kissing her hand

"Get away!" she yelled placing her hand on my head I soon felt a burning irritation on my head it burned and stung but I just pushed her hand down and licked her face she was just in complete shock.

"Name?'' I asked twirling her hair,

"Huh?" she replied

"Name? Do you have one?" I said

"M-m-my name I-is Mykoto and You?'' she said stuttering I then threw her over my shoulder not answering her question and began to walk she didn't resist or talk she just stayed quiet I kind of felt bad for her. If I was a woman being taken by a male dragon to have a child by him for no reason that she knows of would be kind of…creepy oh great I'm a creeper.

"Quiet much?'' I said she didn't answer me she just sat there as I made it to my home it was a cottage it belonged to an old man who had died a few years back it wasn't big but it wasn't obvious that I lived there, I didn't want people trying to kill my wife while she was pregnant people would pay to get their hands on a golden dragon. I laid her down on the couch she was asleep, I couldn't help but think how cute she was but I shook the thought off if I grow attached nothing good will happen from that. I laid down next to her wrapping my arms around her waist and I kept thinking. At least my mate was a pretty one, and strong at that. I just don't hope I fall in love.

I woke up that morning on the couch my eyes blurred a moment then noticing Mykoto was gone.

"That wench!'' I yelled getting up,

"Name calling isn't nice Haorshi" she said sitting on the kitchen counter,

"Took you a while didn't it I thought all knew the name of the Golden dragon." I said,

"The only thing I saw and still see you as a perverted dragon who needs to learn to prepare ahead, I've done my research.'' she said, I couldn't believe it I primitive she-dragon outsmarted me I just needed my child to be born within the next 3 years or there would be no more golden dragons nothing more nothing less.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of, its normal for you to want your generation to continue it's no big deal, if you keep being strict and harsh you'll never find a mate. Maybe someone that will actually love you not just because you told them to." she said and I knew she was right I didn't want the child to know his/her parents didn't care about he/she I do I just at least want the baby to be born. I thought to myself at least I have about three years to find someone to love me and hopefully my generation won't die.

Few months later

Mykoto's POV

With all the pride I have its hard to say if I'm in love or not but apparently I am I'm in love with the legendary golden dragon. You could say we have been "together" for the last nine months and I really enjoyed all the time we have spent together. He really has become a gentler person and kinder I honestly don't know why he has kept me here so long he wouldn't let me leave believe me I've tried. I also have no idea if he loves me back. He had left for a couple hours and I paced around the house trying so hard to keep my anxiety at bay so I wouldn't burn anything. In my frenzy of panicking I didn't notice Haorshi's hands going over my eyes,

"Miss me?" he said handing me a banquet of flowers.

"Water Lilies! I love water lilies! H-h-how did you know?" I said not meaning to stutter or blush for that matter but I was so happy.

"When you go past the rivers you look around and when you see one you flare up because you can't get it because you will sizzle out." he said wringing out his clothes, along with his hair I giggled slightly.

"But why go through all that trouble to get some flowers? You have been doing a lot of reckless things lately you might get hurt from trying to bring me presents." I said standing a few inches from his face he smiled one of the most sincere smiles I had ever seen he even chuckled a little bit when I asked.

"Because I Love you. "he leaned in and kissed me his lips gentle and sincere and I kissed back he tasted like honey a guess a good thing about being a rare type of dragon and I was kissing one that I loved and he loved back. After a few minutes we broke the kiss a line of saliva from our tongues dancing with each other and not wanting to let go.

"How about we go make that heir you wanted?" I said smirking at him he just looked at me in shock at what I just said although he nodded and we went into the back room.

**Yay! First chapter I like it and nooo lemons yet. Teehee anyhoo I couldn't this one is rated T also if I'm not updating this one Freaderd is probably updating her story on my account lol =^****.****^= I hope you like it please review and stuff also Freaderd says hello. And I know I have errors but don't flame me so**

**Shut up!**

Buttercupx102

Buttercupx102


	2. Chapter 2

Dragon Dreams

By:Buttercupx102 and Freaderd

**Welcome back to reading Dragon Dreams I hope you like this chapter and I know this chapter is short but I honestly couldn't think of ****anything else to put in it but anyway Haorshi, Mykoto, Aoshi and Karkui are me and Freaderd's OC's I do not own Inuyasha thanks and enjoys :P**

Chapter 2:Daddy caught on fire!

"Push Mykoto push!" I said grabbing her hand letting her squeeze my hand, she and in pain but she was smiling while giving birth she was a strong dragon and I loved her for it. I soon heard her scream and a baby's cry, I pulled the baby head first it was a healthy baby boy, but something was wrong with that.

"It's a boy." I said staring at him his eyes a dark shade of red along with his hair he looked just like his mother. This wasn't my heir but I was proud to be a father.

"His not your heir is he?" Mykoto said I held him tighter in response, she looked at me and smiled.

"Aoshi" she said,

"Huh?" I said feeling it was like a stone crushed my lungs my death was coming but if he wasn't my heir was he?

"His name will be A-Aoshi ahh!" she groaned in pain as if she was being ripped apart inside and out. There was only one explanation for my pain and hers she was having twins. I soon saw another head pop out as Mykoto screamed in pain, but it was a girl this time she had black hair with golden and red strikes she also had golden tinted eyes this was my heir who would have thought that this would happen that I would have two beautiful children. Mykoto looked at me knowing I was dying, I placed Aoshi into her arms as I held my newborn daughter kissed her forehead.

"Be brave my daughter the name I give you shall be Karkui be good my children Aoshi and Karkui I love you both" I placed Karkui her mother's arms and kissed my families heads and felt myself slip as I saw the world and my family threw my eyes engulf in flames. I died a proud father and lover as well and the previous golden dragon, I was proud to die.

Karkui's POV

I cried and cried that's all I could do. Fire spread around I felt my skin burning, an irritating and familiar feeling I then looked to see a blurred version of my mother her hair the same color as the flames and her eyes turning a cold grey before she close them, she was pale cold and barely breathing mommy was dying! I looked over again to see a boy who looked exactly like mom and he was crying making the flames rise with each tear. He was squirming and moving trying to unravel himself from the blanket we were wrapped in it was slowly starting to burn. I was scared, sad, and confused I didn't know what I was going to go so I cried, I screamed, fussed, and cried even more. Mom told me the reason the flames subsided was because I made them from pure heartedness. Not understanding what to do I thought of all my pent up sadness that a tear went down my face but this was no ordinary tear it was golden and this only golden tear brought my mother back to life. Once the flames died down mom cradled me and Aoshi until we fell asleep mourning over daddy and the happiness of mom still living. 

**Again this chapter is really short so sorry :( but I will be updating soon so yeah the next chapter I will try to make as long as I can promise. :3 Also don't flame me! I know have errors in this so **

**Shut up!**

Buttercupx102

Buttercupx102


	3. Chapter 3

Dragon Dreams

**Welcome back to reading Dragon Dreams I hope you like this chapter this is chapter 3 yay! I love this chapter yay! Mykoto, Karkui, Aoshi are me and Freaderd's OC's and i DONT OWN INUYASHA. Oh one more thing this is Karkui's POV. But anyways here you go chapter 3.**

Chapter 3:Childhood as "Humans"

"Can't catch me Aoshi-kun" I giggled while running putting my arms out like a plane running around in circles. Hi my name is Karkui and I am 6 and 1/2 years old and dragon demon but more specifically a golden dragon. I have jet black hair with red and golden tips and gold eyes. I have an older twin brother he has fire red hair and fire red eyes like mom his name is Aoshi, today he was wearing a grey robe like daddy use to wear and I also don't know if he is a golden dragon.

"Watch out! Karkui-Chan! You'll going to run into that tree." I was so deep in thought that I ran into a tree.

"OWWW!" I said,

"Karkui? you okay?" he asked squatting beside me I sniffled a little bit with tears welling up in my eyes. I nodded in response and got up wiping my eyes.

"Look at you, your all dirty why don't you go in the house and get cleaned up." he said rubbing my head i nodded again and went into the house. It was actually an old beaten down shack at the edge of a demon hunting town. And you're probably like why would demons live in a demon hunter town, its cause Me, Brother and Mom had are able to change our appearance, Mom and Brother just changed their eye color to brown and I had to change the tips of my hair and my eyes my hair to just regular black and my eyes to blue. Also we can't be attacked by demons if we were they would be killed before they even got through the gates. I went in then I walked into the back where there was a trough filled with cold water and some wood around it, It was a like a larger outhouse we would wash off in there and wash our clothes, i took a rag of the side of the trough and washed of my face then using the edge of my kimono to dry my face then I went to where Brother was to see him being beat up by some of the villagers kids. They were the future demon hunters so we could use our powers to defend ourselves. To be honest I think they just beat us up because they were demon hunters.

"Ha-ha-ha take that you baka! Tell your mother to stop flirting with our dad!" they yelled kicking him in the ribs and stepping on him they were about 10 or 11,

"Brother!"

"Hey it's the daughter too let's get her!" they came charging at me I swung blindly at them hitting one in the stomach and pushing the other down we couldn't use our power but we could fight.

"Our mom is not some woman that goes around with other men, she loved our father until the day he died and I will not stand for some ignorant, pathetic, immature children to say anything different!" My temper was really starting to get to me but I somehow stayed in control the two boys stared at me like I was they're mother about to give them a whipping.

"Karkui...just leave them be our mother hasn't been able to leave the property since we were 2 years old she's too sick and they are too stupid to understand that, your dad is a whore and you'll never understand how _your _father is the reason your mother left and with your attitude I don't blame him for trying to get a new mom to take care of you so he can go sleep around again, get that through your skull." he said he got up and limped back into the shack where he laid down on his mat to take a nap and also to heal himself. I glanced at him he was covered in bruises and cuts and probably a dislocated shoulder he barely made it to his little mat on the floor I sat by him while he heated up his body to close his wounds and make the bruises disappear. He sat up and looked at me and held his shoulder and gave me a sympathy look.

"Hey, can you help me put my shoulder back in place?" he asked I nodded and grabbed the top of his shoulder and lined it up to where his shoulder was supposed to be.

"ready...one...two...three." I then shoved his shoulder into place as he screamed in pain. I then moved his arm around to make sure it was in place he sighed in relief as he moved his shoulder to see if it was actually in the right place.

"Karkui?...Aoshi? everything alright?" it was mom she I guess had just woken up, she was still in her white kimono she wore for pajamas we nodded. Mommy was pale as usual except for the slight color on her cheeks from a fever. She became sick shortly after daddy died. She could barely get up and walk but mommy did manage to make friends with an elderly lady who helped raised us she helped mom teach us to forage and feed ourselves while mom homeschooled us and taught us to talk but the elderly woman died a few months back me and Aoshi cried really hard we actually were the only people that cared or even showed up to her burial. But since then me and brother have been taking care of everything ever since we cook, clean, shop and we forage and hunt every week. And this week was my turn.

"It was just some kids in the town starting things again that's all momma don't worry." I said smiling I got up and started walking towards the door.

"I'm going forging be back later!'' I yelled walking outside I slid on my sandals grabbing a basket and left I ran down the hill carrying a my staff on my back for self-defense purposes only just in case the kids decided to jump me again. It was made of my dragon fang, momma had taken me to a demon who made it for me a few months back. It was long and red with gold upward spikes on the tip with golden ring on the last two spikes. Not only was it pretty cool and shiny It was also good for foraging and hunting, but I also had to go shopping for the week since Aoshi did it last week and a staff doesn't really help with shopping. You are also probably wondering where we got money from? It is at times very difficult. You see me and Aoshi harvest rare fruits and vegetables and fresh fish from the most discreet rivers where the water practically is the fish you stick your hand in there is a fish on each one of your fingers. We do most of the time eat the stuff we hunt or harvest but we do need other ingredients to make other dishes besides fruit salad and cooked fish. But every time Aoshi cooks it burns I think he is one of those people that can burn water, But My favorite dish to eat and cook is Boiled fruit Dumplings, you take a large fish and cut it open dumping it's guts into a pot of boiling water then take some leaves, and put the diced fruit and vegetables inside of it then glue the edges with the access fish gut juice (yuck! In my opinion lol demons) then boil them in the fish gut and water paste and wait until they are tender on the outside and squishy on the inside. I was going to make them tonight but for some reason I had a bad feeling but maybe it was because of the kids keep trying to jump us. The boys do it to Aoshi-kun because a lot of the girls around here are attracted to him, and because he's different the girls also ask my brother out sometimes but he rejects and the heartbroken girls date a guy and then go mess with my brother and the guys get jealous and threaten to beat him up and they do. The boys and girls jump and bully me because for one I'm Aoshi's younger sister and they think I'm just like my brother. Which in my opinion isn't bad they think it is though. They also do It because I won't let the boys 'mess' with me you would honestly be surprised what kids want to do now-a-days. And they are mostly teenagers and were just kids they disgusted me. with that aside I was picking the fruit at nearby trees tasting a few to see if they were ripe. I placed some fruit and some wild herbs and put them inside of the basket, I continued walking until I saw me and Aoshi's secret fishing hole. It was in a mountain that no one went into they said it was crawling with powerful demons witch was a lie there were none. But the more secret it was the better no competition for fish and also humans are extremely wasteful with things like this. As I went deeper into the cavern hearing the rushing water witch meant the waterfall had thawed out from the past winter

"_Took it long enough"_ I thought putting my basket down and sitting on the edge of the pond. The water and fish were finally moving again for the past 5 months me and brother have been clawing away at the ice trying to get the water to start rushing and maybe crack the rest of the ice fire-breath would just attract attention to ourselves. We caught the fish by clawing away at the ice until we could get our claws on one witch would take a while but these fish are worth it. These in the mountain and under the waterfall were the fattest, juiciest, most tender, and delicious fish in the area. I sucked up a big gulp of air and dove underwater, this is the more fun way to catch fish. I breathed out of my noise releasing a lot of access heat making the water bubble just enough that the fish would jump up to cool off from overheating, that's when I jump out and catch them mid-air. After I had caught a good enough amount of fish to last a few days selling and eating. I started heading back only to hear yelling, screaming, and I smelt _blood._

**Ha-ha! cliffhanger and this is over 1000 words so yeah and it was about four or five pages so it was longer but anyway hope u enjoyed, R&R and I will update soon and I honestly have no idea what to put for these author notes except that do to Freaderd's laziness she hasn't even started her story for her character and she won't type . ugh and I have to get her too…anyway I will be posting my new beyblade story and I pinky swear this one will stay on. But it's not about Yu this time it's about Hikaru and I will re-write my story on Yu promise. And thank you to you people that are actually reading this long author note well for me it is. No Flames I know about the errors so**

**Shut up!**

**Buttercupx102**


	4. Chapter 4

Dragon Dreams

Chapter 4 well let's see where did we leave off? Oh I remember but anyway let's continue with Karkui I DON'T OWN INUYASHA I OWN THE PLOT OF THIS STORY AND MYKOTO, AOSHI, and KARKUI so go on read!

Chapter 4: The Fox and the Dragon

_Blood!_ _Mommy! Aoshi!_ I had to run I dropped the basket not caring about what would happen to it. I keep getting hit and cut by vines and sticks blood going down my face as I saw my house on fire!

The villagers were attacking. I couldn't find Aoshi.

"Mommy! Aoshi!" I yelled accidentally attracting attention to myself.

"There she is kill the dragon! kill the golden dragon!" They came at me with knifes, spears, and all kinds of demon hunting demons. I didn't know what to do I was exposed but I wanted to see my mother, I had no choice but to fly to my burning home. If I ran they would have the golden dragon's head on their mantle. I had little time before they would beat me to death, I struggled as my bones in my spine cracked and shifted and my bone structure changed. I felt the bones trying to pierce my skin I screamed the pain was excruciating and blood dripped from my back tears welded in my eyes then started streaming down my face as my wings came out. They were black feathered with gold tips on each feather and so was the tip of the wing in general.

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed making a vibration wave knocking the hunters off their feet. I took a running start down the hill and starting flapping my wings as I flew to my home, it was destroyed burned but my mom was still sitting in her bed breathing I guess you can't kill a flame dragon with fire.

"Mommy!" I ran to her crying into her kimono she just rubbed my head, running her fingers through my hair, rocking me back and forth…back and forth. She told me how Aoshi escaped and that he was mad so he left before the villagers came she made him mad so he left so he wouldn't be killed.

"I told him he wasn't the golden dragon you were. And he became furious and left he said he was never coming back. And I hope he won't I don't want him to come to see this." She said her breathing becoming heavier and heavier they were more like gasp then regular breaths.

"Karkui…promise me…something." I nodded in response

"Fight…for all…who were hurt…don't let anyone get in your way…fight for those…who have no voice…and stop those who think otherwise.. I know you believe in this philosophy…make me you're your father proud…promise me that"

"yes mommy I promise"

"I hope you know how much I love you…and make sure… you tell Aoshi for me too…" I nodded again I held her hand to my face feeling the warmth leaving it

"I…I can see your father…goodbye Karkui…Aoshi…I…l-love you." Tears swelled in her eyes as she took her last breath and died right there for the last time there was no golden tear to bring her back again she was gone for good with Daddy. I cried I had only cried three times in my 5 years of life when I was first born for like 7 minutes and when that elderly woman died and now when I have nothing left to lose. I turned my head to see a piece of paper in her lap, I grabbed it and put it in my kimono, I then picked up my mother's body letting the tears just fall not caring who saw. The villagers soon then showed up, pointing there torches, spears, knifes, swords at me at a little girl they knew nothing about.

"There is no need for the violence if you want me to leave let me don't just stand there and act like you're going to something" I said blankly,

"No! demons like you have to die if we let you wonder around the world there would be no people left and besides we are demon hunters we kill not release!" I just shook my head they had this coming, it was payback! For the pain they caused my mother she couldn't do anything to protect herself how they attacked me and Aoshi. They _knew_ we couldn't protect ourselves they _knew _we were dragons they used us to make more demons come to the village so they could slaughter them and become more popular. They we just using us to become bigger and better than the other demon slayers how _pathetic_ it was truly _pathetic._ I stood there and for the first time I let my emotional barrier down, I had built one around my powers and my feelings since Daddy died. It started with snarling, my powers now taking control showing the golden dragons infinite power. My hair grew longer along with my canine teeth. (But only by a few centimeters.) My eyes and hair reverting back to their golden color, my wings getting longer and wider. My hands turning into claws from five fingers to three talons. They charged at me including the teenage demon hunting rookies, I was still holding my mother I didn't move I stayed in the exact same spot. My eyes flickered red; fire erupted from the ground surrounding the entire village and the villagers as well.

"Do you know how much I hate you? How much pain you caused? Now it's my turn to let you burn you pissed off the wrong dragon. And now you will pay for it for Aoshi, Mykoto my brother and my mother today you die!" the flames rose higher and higher and higher till something caught my attention the crying of a baby a young what seemed like a teenage mom holding her baby while I guess the father was beating her while she was holding the child. The flames dropped the grass stained with ash the smoke rising higher, I put my mother's corpse down by my feet and I walked towards the woman my talons going back to hands my wings growing smaller and smaller until they left a small incision in my back. My canines were shrinking, my eyes and hair my eyes staying the golden tint staying the original color, she was crying and so was the baby. I approached her then the man left but I stopped him dead in his tracks as fire surrounded him higher than he could jump but I wondered, how could you beat a defenseless woman with a child it was sick and wrong. Did he have nothing left to do but to kill another person when he was about to be killed? It was just sad what humans will do just to exert themselves. She looked at with horror in her eyes I knelt down looked at the baby and the woman both covered in burns and bruise marks they baby and the woman were being abused and hurt and I was not going to stand for that if I did kill anyone that pathetic man would be the first I remember that my mother told me her last words.

Flashback

"_Mommy!" I ran to her crying into her kimono she just rubbed my head, running her fingers through my hair, rocking me back and forth…back and forth. She told me how Aoshi escaped and that he was mad so he left before the villagers came she made him mad so he left so he wouldn't be killed._

_ "I told him he wasn't the golden dragon you were. And he became furious and left he said he was never coming back. And I hope he won't I don't want him to come to see this." She said her breathing becoming heavier and heavier they were more like gasp then regular breaths. _

_ "Karkui promise me something." I nodded in response_

"_Fight…for all…who were hurt…don't let anyone get in your way…fight for those…who have no voice…and stop those who think otherwise.. I know you believe in this philosophy…make me you're your father proud…promise me that" _

"_Yes mommy I promise" _

Flashback Ending

Fight for all who were hurt, don't let anyone stand in my way fight for those who have no voice and stop those who think otherwise I do believe this and I will make my father proud. As the demon hunters stood there in fear and horror at what such a small child could do probably devising a plan to kill me. I reached my hands out to hold the child she just squeezed it tighter but then the baby coughed up a little bit of blood then the tears started she hesitantly handed me the baby. The baby had its eyes closed and kept coughing; I held the squishy thing smiling at it I wondered if I was this squishy when Daddy held me. I then snapped my fingers lighting a small flame between my middle finger and my thumb blew on it making it smaller then my fingernail I slowly put the flame on the child's chest. Making the child cough a little but it soon open its eyes I soon noticed the baby was a he don't ask how. (He peed on me) then he began to cry I soon handed him back to his mother noticing how squirmy a baby could be. I got up from kneeling and went towards the father; he was trying to claw at the flames burning his own hands until they were nothing but bloody stubs. When I went towards him I was stopped by a demon hunting demon to some they are known as Disowned-Demons because they supposedly betray their own kin to help kill demons while working for humans. It was a huge cat (like kirara I think that's how you spell it) it had a scar going down its face possibly from a battle with a powerful demon. The cat was an orange color and had one long, thick, bushy tail that was the only part that was black. It growled at me showing me its claws, since I am a demon the cat demon can talk to me from a temporary mental link.

"_**Get out of here!"**_

"Can't really your blocking me" I said just wanting to be a sarcastic smart-ass

"_**That is it you pathetic piece of shit! You're a waste of gods space." **_I shook my head

"That is some foul language, for a poor little kitty cat." I said I just went to my mother's corpse picking it up, I ignored the cat but I don't think they were ever going to let me leave. I really didn't want to kill anyone. They were already scared, had burns they were bleeding from where the heat blisters had busted under their uniforms. I had to once again summon my wings the blood coming out of my back but no tears this time. It still hurt but I didn't care I wanted to leave, but they were behind me with weapons raised. I had no choice but to do this I set their town on fire, starting with a spark that turned into a flame that turned into an explosion that knocked them all off their feet giving me a chance to leave. I flapped my wings and took flight, waiting till I could no longer smell the ash of what once was a home, a sanctum and I place I wanted to stay forever but I knew that would never happen. I saw a river in a mountain it was calm and tranquil, mom always used to tell me that when an element dragon dies you are 'supposed' to bury them, in the opposite element like a flame dragon in water and the body will dissolve. A Aquarius dragon placed in a fire will turn to smoke, Earth dragons are burned and the ashes are released into the air, Air dragons are just buried in a stone coffin. But mommy was fire and she deserved to be put into the water, like any other flame dragon. I landed near the river picking some flowers and tied them into a tiara and put them on mommy's head I kissed her forehead, and put her into the river as her body dissolved turning to steam. I saw a bolder and carved my mother's name into for me to always remember where I buried my beloved mother.

Mykoto

Mother, Wife, Friend and will be forever remember by her children

Karkui and Aoshi

Once there was no more smoke or steam I left not knowing where I was going. I then heard a whimper and I turned my head to the other side of the river where there was a fox demon and she was hurt she was bleeding her head looked like it was bashed in I jumped into the river swimming across the water where the girl was crying. She was about my age she was a young fox demon, she had long red hair that touched her back and sharp glaring red eyes even if they were on death road her ears perked up when she heard me coming near her. She wore a pink Kimono and no shoes I soon saw the blood gushing from her ears to me they looked like dog ears until you notice her bushy fox tail. She growled at me tears in her eyes I walked towards her picking her up examining her wounds. She had knife stabs in her arms and legs, and a deep gash in her stomach; her head looked like someone had taken a staff and crushed in her skull. I guess she thought I was going to hurt her with my staff I had on my back, and she bit me her one fang digging into my skin. She couldn't even raise her hand to be honest she almost looked human. She had the hands, Legs, fingers, feet she didn't even have fur on her just the hair on her head. She must have been in a human-like state. I looked and saw the pain in her eyes and I had to help. I snapped my fingers to heal her like I did with the baby, once she saw it though she bit me harder. Blood dripped from my arm; I blew the flame then put it in the gash in her stomach her body then shined with a golden aura. But she passed out. I picked her up and jumped over the river I couldn't have her getting wet and possibly reopening the wounds. I walked with her on my back and I followed the current of the river to a nearby village it was small but I could purchase some type of supplies for me and maybe some medical supplies. I put her down her head up against a bolder, I went to the woods nearby. I started pulling down vines and branches and pulling off the leaves tying the branches together with the vines and covering it with leaves to soften it up. I used a vine to tie the end to a tree, and the end of the vine to another tree making a hammock I picked her up again and put her in the bed. I then left to go forage for berries and fish. A couple hours later I was cooking Boiled fruit dumplings I guess she must have smelt them and she woke up to her growling stomach.

"Mornin' sunshine" I said, she flinched falling out of the hammock she was taking in all of her surroundings I guess looking like a human didn't help much but I wasn't in my human form nor was I in dragon form I prefer to call the state I'm in Drag-man. I'm still a dragon giving me the ability to use my powers at will, but the appearance to look human. But I can easily turn full dragon if I wanted too or look plain human for that matter. The girl got up and tried walking away from me but she winced in pain from the healing gash in her stomach. To be honest if she was a dragon she would look just like mom or a female version of Aoshi…Aoshi brother where are you?

"W-who are you?" she asked coughing she probably was getting a fever from an infection that was in her wounds.

"I am Karkui and you are?" I asked putting a dumpling in my mouth.

"Kaname…are you a human? If so leave now I don't need help from any human" She said her nose twitching to the smell of dumplings her stomach growling like a inu. (A/N: inu means dog I think I'm pretty sure)

"No I'm a dragon I'm not human and you hungry? There's plenty here if you are." I said pointing at the stone pot I carved with my claw it really hurt my hand to carve a pot out of stone. She hesitantly went towards the pot and pulled a dumpling out of the paste thick water and putting it in her mouth. She then started putting both of her hands in the pot to pull out more dumplings and scoffing them down.

"slow down your stomach isn't able to hold all that food yet eat slower and chew" I said smiling she reminded me of Aoshi when he first tried my dumplings well actually the first time I cooked them they burned and I had no idea what I was doing under any circumstances I was just experimenting. And around the third or fourth try I got it and it tasted delicious. To be honest I was really starting to miss my brother he was my older brother I had no one else to look after me I was on my own now. I wonder if Aoshi is thinking of me right now. I wonder if he misses me as much as I miss him.

"What kind of dragon are you Karkui? I've seen a lot of dragons but you don't look like any kind I've ever seen." She said with a dumpling in her hand and one in her mouth.

"I'm a golden dragon I'm the only one of my kind." I said pulling my legs into my chest. We sat in silence until a rustle in the bushes it was a man he was probably in his late 30's he was old he was a monk he had the bald head and the robe and everything.

"Kaname, there you are come on now pet we have to go home now" the man said, she had fear in her eyes she slowly backed away as he stepped forward. He just had a grin on his face his yellow teeth being shown as he rubbed his hands together. What was he going to do to her? He wasn't! was he? He was going to rape her! Or kill her! I wasn't dumb I knew what was going on mom told me about these kind of people they make you think they care about you and then they hurt you and make you think it's your fault they practically brainwash you. She must have not wanted to do it and he tried to kill her within an inch of her life and then rape her, but she must have run that would explain the gashes and wounds on her head. And now he had found her. The more she backed away and he came closer.

"Y-you killed my mother because she wouldn't do anything with you." She was crying, he killed her mother no! no! no! no! no!

"Leave her alone!" my body was heating up the temperature was rising higher and higher until the sand around me turned black each grain darker than the other. I didn't want to see another person get hurt I didn't want to see this happen, my mom wouldn't want this to happen. He looked at me in shock as I started to flare up I was glowing with a golden-red tint I was going full dragon form. I had only done this once and I was extremely young I sneezed and I accidentally switched forms but changed back before anyone could see. My fangs grew out, my wings stabbed threw my flesh burning and bleeding down my back. My face grew a snout my skin turned to reptile like scales, my hands became claws. I grew out my tail it was about 4 ½ feet long, then two devil like horns came out of my skull. My fangs grew out longer I was finally full dragon. I was on all fours well I had to dragons can't really walk on two feet, my scales shined the golden color glistened in the sun. my wings at their extent length my tail swaying back and forth stirring the sand my nostrils flared. I had ridges in my back like a stegosaurus but my ridges were on fire (literally)the monk fell on his back and I struck clawing his chest. The blood oozing on to his torn robe he then ran screaming terrified and bleeding. I then transformed out of the dragon form panting, sweating, breathing so hard that it hurt to think about thinking. I slowly sat down laying down on the burnt sand closing my eyes for a moment and then to open them again to see the stars. I looked over at Kaname she was laying on the canopy I closed my eyes again to then feel someone's breath on my neck.

"Hey um…Karkui" I opened one eye to see her scared as can be cradling herself. To be honest I thought she would have left, most fox demons are notorious pranksters and usually leave places quickly they travel a lot. I have never seen a fox demon stay in one place for so long, but then again I have never seen a fox demon before.

"What is it?" I asked yawning.

"Umm is it okay if I travel with you? I have nowhere else to go." She muttered I smiled at the timid fox, I felt like a big sister to think that she wanted to actually be near me after what I did to that stupid monk.

"sure why not" I said she then perked up and laid beside me I could feel her breathing slow down she was asleep that quickly dang. I tried to make myself comfortable then I felt something poke my side something was in my pocket.

"_Wait the piece of paper"_ I thought I grabbed it out of my kimono it was in an old, scraggly, torn, brown, fragile envelope it said Karkui and Aoshi on the front written in pen. I opened it carefully retracting the piece of paper inside it was folded carefully with gentle hands. I unfolded it to read this.

_Dear Karkui and Aoshi,_

_I know that one of you are reading this and I want you to know I'm sorry I always wanted to give both of you a better life. But I could never do what I wanted, or what you wanted I'm sorry that you two couldn't meet your father. He loved you both very much. I want you both to live your life and become what me and your father couldn't better than any demon. We want you not to kill for pleasure but only when needed be. Please you two get along for your mommy don't go and fight each other. I promise that I will always watch over you both, and remember that I will always love you bother remember that. I didn't mean to make anything bad happen to you I wanted the best for you and I never wanted any of this to happen. Also Aoshi I didn't mean anything I said I know I am probably dead now and you can probably piece it all together you were always a smart boy. I am writing this hopefully that you two will always remember I will always love you never forget this. _

_Love, Mommy _

I read this a million times that night then I put it back in my kimono pocket. But by reading this I put it together I would probably never see Aoshi again and when I did he would hate me for being the golden dragon and I couldn't blame him for it now could I? I sat there looking at the stars until I fell asleep.

**over 4,000 words yes! And there is about one or two more chapters to this story yes I know its short but I don't care and I have no idea when Freaderd will start or finish hers. But I will start typing the real story when I finish this one yay! I know there are errors but **

**Shut up!**

**Buttercupx102**


	5. Chapter 5

Dragon Dreams

Chapter 5 yes wait that means it's almost over no! Oh well now only if Freaderd will type and continuing with this story the _real _ story will be typed soon I promise but until then read this I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! I ONLY OWN THIS LAPTOP, THE PLOT OF THIS FANFIC. AND MYKOTO, HAROSHI, KARKUI AND FREADERED OWNS KANAME!

Chapter 5: Pinky swear 

"Hey! Hey! Wake up sleepy head! Come on we got to go!" Kaname yelled bouncing around on all fours with her tail wagging everywhere. Me and Kaname have been traveling together for the past three months, we have a lot of fun traveling together. We prank drunken monks and we also help women with a lot of children who are all orphans like us. We explore demon filled caves, haunted houses, temples, we even went into underwater caves. We eat, laugh, we even take bathes together. You would not believe how much trouble we got into that day. Now it's almost impossible to separate us.

"Alright…Alright I'm up!" I fussed rolling out of the bed, I taught her how to make one and now it's kind of like two hammocks on top of each other. We had to wash our clothes we had been buying new kimonos every other two weeks but we kept getting dirty it was costing _WAY_ too much. I had just bought an emerald green kimono that had been torn at the bottom it had gotten 7 inches cut off and burned off. It only went down a couple inches past my waist I preferred it like this. Kaname had a blue kimono that had two claw gashes that cut the sides of it just showed a little bit of skin along with the cut ends like mine hers was only slightly longer.

"We need a bath and to wash our clothes we can't afford to keep throwing away clothes because we can't wash them" Kaname said running her hand threw her tangled hair.

"Yeah I know but I don't think we should repeat last time."

Flashback 

_It was a just a regular cold night we had just got done pranking some drunk monks and they sprayed us with alcohol._

_ "Ugh! We reek! We need a bath" I fussed sniffing my clothes it was a pink kimono that looked red from the alcohol on it I couldn't even warm myself or I might combust into flames. I would look like daddy more than I already do._

_ "I know and we just bought theses dresses too." She fussed stomping her foot down all of her fox magic trinkets were too messed up to use again. She dumped them out of her pockets then I lite a flame trying extremely hard NOT to burn my dress. Using her trinkets to make a fire was genius! The magic would make the fire last longer. As the flames rose we noticed a river near a house or it was a house it was a burnt down old shack with a stream next to it and with a water wheel. _

_ "hey we can was our clothes and take a bath there is a river right there." Kaname announced I rolled my eyes I already noticed it. We carefully walked over there, tip toing slightly using our powers to make ourselves hover over any branches and leaves. We peered into the shack no one was there. We then removed our clothes and dunked them into the water furiously rubbing our hands together on the clothes trying to rub out the alcohol smell out. Then we also took our undergarments and wrapped them in the wet dress while we rubbed them, we then dunked ourselves under the water then coming up to see a light from behind us. It was two boys they were about 8 or 9 years old one was holding the lantern he had a red bandanna on his head and he had no shirt on but some farming pants with his jaw hitting the ground. The other one had a buzzed head and no shirt on as well and farming pants his jaw also hitting the ground._

_ "Uh…Umm…what are you two doing?" he asked adverting his and the younger boys eyes._

_ "Taking a bath we didn't know anyone lived here." Kaname said, rotating her head slightly so they couldn't see her chest._

_ "yeah what she said" I didn't even move I was too embarrassed to move this was just plain out embarrassing._

_ "Hey how old are you two?" the younger boy asked trying to move the older boys hand from over his eyes._

_ "Six why?" we said in unison we turned our head using our soaking wet kimonos to cover our chest. The boys blushed hard and their jaws dropped and hit the ground. They then turned around and started running away screaming._

_ "MOMMY!" when we got out and were getting dressed when I dried our clothes. Then a woman with the two boys at her heels mumbling things. She had a demon hunting outfit on with a sword in her hand._

_ "there is no way in hell that two 6 year olds have large breast." She said pointing at her children were those kids looking that hard dang! To be honest I didn't know what in the world they were talking about at the time._

_ "Only demons can their bodies grow faster that a humans does." She explained only an ignorant person would say that I was honestly tired of hearing her run her mouth._

_ "So what were demons just leave it alone we were just washing our clothes. And not all female demons have big breast, that is a lie. Your just an ignorant, amateur demon hunter that knows nothing about them. Your just saying things that give you a reason to kill someone if I hadn't admitted I was a demon you would have been charged with killing children. '' I announced shrugging her shoulders I didn't care I was tired and hungry._

_ "You wanna handle this Kaname I drained my energy drying the clothes. And I haven't eaten today I'm low on energy. I mean I can take care of them it may cause me to pass out though." _

_ "No I can do it and besides you need to make dinner tonight and I don't need you to past out. And also I wanna try out this new move." she wiggled her nose and clapped her hands together she closed her eyes and took a deep breath._

_ "Lightning strike!" sparks flew everywhere scaring the humans she did it again but this time much quicker and touched the ground. Making the ground break apart making the three fall back we then ran away panting, breathing hard, sweating, drained of all energy. Really all of this for a bath man I never want that to happen again._

Flashback Ending

Kaname giggled slightly at the memory and that was about 5 days ago.

"to be honest those boys were kind of cute." She said smiling slightly I shook my head I didn't know what to say to that. We had to go wash I looked around to see a waterfall and usually where there is a waterfall there is a hidden cave.

"Hey follow me" I said running and jumping into the water swimming under the waterfall I felt the water pounding on the water you could see the fish in the rocks trying to protect themselves from the vicious water thundering above them. We swam until I saw a small opening right behind the waterfall it was small but big enough for two kids to slide threw the opening. Once we were inside the cavern we came up from oxygen, gasping for air we swam to the only piece of land we could get a hold of. It was only about 14ft by 16ft of pretty much just straight up gravel and rocks with stalagmites and stalactites. But it did have some branches and leaves scattered around but enough to make a hammock.

"Hey come on Kaname we should go get some firewood and some stuff to make a hammock and we can have fish for dinner is that fine with you?" I asked she nodded and we left to go get some things for tonight. We came back a few hours later our arms tired from swimming with stuff in our hands but we had to be prepared. Kaname had a big appetite for a small girl as did I but not like her. There was a huge stack of firewood in the back as far away from the water as possible as Kaname built the hammocks I went fishing. I dove into the water then I started heating up causing the fish to jump out and then I caught them, around the time I had caught enough fish for Kaname and me to eat she had started on the fire and she finished the hammocks. She kept poking at the fire eventually she just threw the stick she was poking it with into the fire in frustration. I stared at the fire and then the fire flickered and it became a larger fire.

"well what do you know? No wonder Karkui is always yelling at stuff it works." She smiled in triumph I decided to mess with her a little, so I lowered the flames making her mad as he grunted in frustration and then I made them rise again making her happy again. I kept this up until she turned around and tried to hit me with a rock. I climbed out the water and made the fire while, I also carved a pot out of one of the stalagmites. These rocks were extremely hard to break I had to actually use a lot of energy usually it doesn't take too long but this time it took a good twenty minutes.

"Ow! my hands are burning!" I yelled Kaname just laughed

"why can't you make a bowl out of wood? I mean really you're going to give yourself blisters." I placed my hands into the water trying to soothe the burn.

"No, because one the wood gives me splinters and two there is a very good chance they catch fire, or the heat of the food would leave faster the bowls aren't very insulated. And three I don't like them.'' I said taking my hands out of the water.

"Okay since we had what you wanted for dinner last night tonight I get to choose" Kaname said proudly sticking her chest out like a bird.

"Alright then what do you want?" I asked poking the fire trying to make the fire a little bigger but also trying not to make it to big that it wouldn't extinguish in the water. She put her hand on her hand on her chin, pretending she was actually thinking hard about it. But it was very obvious what she wanted to eat. My famous or should be famous boiled fruit dumplings but to be honest the valley we were in didn't really have any vegetation just water. It was almost impossible to find trees we got the branches from farms that actually had trees. And they were dying that is just sad to actually kill a tree on a farm but then again the farm really didn't have much either. You couldn't really say they were going through a drought because there was plenty of water but I don't know I really didn't see any people in the village either.

"I want boiled fish!" she yelled for some awkward reason she knows there is no vegetation here she just wanted to be dramatic. But whatever, I took the fish that I had put on my staff it looked like a skewer. I skinned the fish and cut out the organs then poured the fish into the pot. I then put my staff back on my back.

"hey why do you always carry that staff?" Kaname asked,

"Because my mom had it made for me out of my own fang. I carry it with me everywhere I guess it's just habit." I said,

"Oh, hey guess what?" it's scary how simple minded she is it really is.

"what?" I really didn't have a choice but to answer.

"I saw this boy and he was in the club type thing, and they were talking in this secret type code so the adults couldn't understand. Maybe we should make a code like that what do you think?" she said poking the pot with a stick trying to make the food cook faster. A secret code hmm that does sound like fun, I mean if we were ever ambushed or something we could just say the code.

"Okay! It sounds like fun!"

We sat there eating, laughing, actually got a bath in while we washed o our clothes without getting peeped on, and deciding what should mean what we even wrote it down. Each word or letter has to in some way relate to whatever we are trying to say to each other. When we are together and alone but just in case someone was able to figure it out we made another code. Each word we say has to mash up word like the letters are scrambled together. We unscramble them and complete each word to sentences and so on and so forth. We even have a distress word for each other mine is _happy thoughts _and Kaname's is _go burn you ignorant fool _I like hers better honestly. That night we went to sleep with a full stomach, clean bodies and clothes, and smiles on our faces and a closer relationship than ever before the only family ether one of us had to be together forever our sisterhood.

**Well I think this one of my favorite chapters, also I am so happy but also so sad that this story is over. And also I will very soon be starting the real story to this called…. **

"_**At times I wonder what do you seen in him?"**_** yeah I thought of that hahaha *ahem* anyways I know that there are errors and stuff so **

**Shut up!**

Buttercupx102


	6. Chapter 6

Dragon Dreams

I think this will be the last chapter of Dragon dreams and I will be prepared. But I hope that you will be patient and please read the next story Freaderd's if she doesn't type it I will. And also the real story anyway, I DON'T OWN INUYASHA I DO OWN THE PLOT AND KARKUI, HAROSHI, MYKOTO, AOSHI AND FREADERD OWNS KANAME! Also I thought it would be kind of cool to give them their own little adventure to end this story. So Enjoy!

Chapter 6: We can do what we want!

Threw thin water and thick blood we have stayed together, I am Karkui I am the golden dragon. I have grown a lot from little kids pranking monks, to young demons protecting myself. I am about the same height and weight a normal seventeen year old girl, except unfortunately I have bigger breast and were 16. (A/N: Don't judge me…I'm trying to be as descriptive as possible…but a lot of people would see otherwise…Freaderd!) And also the fact we are demons my hair has finally grown out to reach the end of my back. I usually wear my favorite outfit it is a red kimono that had most of it burned off it stops at mid-thigh. The only reason it was burned is from a fight with a villager. Kaname had grown up from a scared little fox to a tricky, cunning young fox she also has the same physical shape as me. But her red hair always had a blue ribbon loosely tied her hair into a ponytail. Her favorite outfit is her blue torn kimono it has two gashes that are actually claw marks that hug her curves it was also burned it stopped at little after mine did. To be honest we had been hearing rumors from nearby villages of a half demon called Inuyasha, he was the second son of the great dog demon…I forgot his name…. and a sickly young woman. But like every man they have to either cheat or already have a child. Thus Sesshomaru was introduced the two brothers hate each other, I personally think because their father had a lot of power and greed of wanting to be the only son of a great demon. That sounded a lot like me and my brother. He wanted power to protect us and me I was the weak link and I got all the power that father had at birth. But anyways, they were now traveling looking for the sacred jewel shards, and trying to defeat a guy named Naraku. It was Inuyasha the reincarnation of the priestess Kikyo her name was Kagome apparently she comes from the future. A perverted monk named Miroku with a hole in his hand that absorbed anything into an abyss of darkness. Naraku cursed the men in his family or something and he goes around asking women to birth his baby cause the hole will absorb him eventually and he will die. Now there is a little fox demon name Shippo his father was killed by the thunder demon brothers, and inuyasha killed them. He was just a kid, and trying to be a ladies man how weird. Then there was the demon hunter the reason for all my troubles. Her name was Sango she was engaged to the pervert and she had a cat demon named Kirara. Her brother is being hypnotized by Naraku to kill innocent people I honestly think he has no will power once so ever. If he can be manipulated that easily and doesn't even try to break free of the grasp of Naraku then he does want to kill people or himself he does not feel sorry.

"Hey Karkui can we go to the flea market in town today?" Kaname asked skipping backwards down the mountain trail.

"You really should quit that bouncing Kaname" I said putting a hand on her shoulder. She tilted her head in confusion sometimes I wonder if she just played innocent or was she actually more clever than she let on. You had to respect her for it you never know what could set her off, or if she actually understood what you were talking about even though you think she doesn't.

"Why?" she asked the one question that would make you think it's so obvious I blushed a little embarrassed to even think what she did and didn't know.

"Your jiggling….it's really noticeable just saying" she looked down at her chest then looked back at me.

"Pervert!" she yelled giggling and then continuing to skip down the mountain humming to herself. I smiled slightly and followed when we reached the town; it was apparently some kind of festival they had banners, streamers, kids running around with rice cakes in their mouths and poppers in their hands. The sun setting on the little town makes the lanterns glow even brighter. The towns' people were excited and happy the farms near them flourished, even the animals seemed happier.

"Hello ma'am? What is everyone so happy about?" Kaname asked the elderly lady she wore an eye patch and a white and red outfit, she seemed to look like a retired priestess. Her gray-silver colored hair in a loose ponytail tied with a red ribbon she had her bow and arrow on her back.

"Oh…have thou not heard of the news? The Sacred Jewel was finally destroyed along with Naraku.

"Well what do ya know they did it. So that means no more rampaging demons that won't die, no more people coming back to life that means the world will be at piece correct?" I asked crossing my arms carefully scanning the area mostly farmers but a few demon hunters and this _one _priestess. I then turned my attention to a few girly screams and walked that way no longer caring about the reply of the elderly priestess. It was a few teenage girls scrambling together as a carriage came by it had curtains so we couldn't see whoever was inside. The girls followed the carriage and as did we cause Kaname's curiosity was getting the best of her she was giggling as she grabbed my arm and we followed. The carriage then stopped the horses flared their nostrils and stopped a short man with a hunchback and a tattered outfit came down and opened the curtain reveling the person within. He stepped out and the carriage left, he was about twenty he had long brown hair and deep soulless blue eyes. He wore a respectable white and silver robe with wooden sandals. He glared at the young women with disgust and hate, like these women weren't worth his time. I scoffed at him and Kaname did the same we walked away talking about food, we ending up buying some rice candy it was just rice balls with fruit inside of them on a skewer. We were in a tree nearby the palace it was almost impossible to see in the night it was just black and grey. We sat there swaying our legs back and forth back and forth. Watching the kids run around with lanterns on sticks and the girls following the boy with the soulless eyes. They were trying to be discreet but it was so obvious that they were following him. You don't giggle when you follow someone you also can't go and scream the guy's name and say "we love you!". So from what we can gather by watching his name is Adal and he is the prince of this village or town or whatever. His father is sick and his mother was murdered when he was born and ever since then he has become a cold, heartless, and evil some people say. A lot of people say that he was a good little boy but his father was an alcoholic and someone put a slow acting poison inside of his drink and he became sick. And he is a ladies man even though he acts so coldly to them.

"I would very much appreciate for you wenches to please leave." He said the girls then stopped and most left crying, and others just started throwing rocks at him. He then turned around and grabbed a dagger concealed at his waist and then lunged at one of the women.

"Oh hell no!" I jumped down from the tree and intersected the dagger with the arm and cut threw my skin then blood trickled out.

"You should probably go he's not your type." I said to the woman she nodded and ran down the street falling a couple of times before she was out of sight.

"Karkui are you okay? Are you hurt?" Kaname said panicking

"Yeah I'm fine just some blood that's all." I said pulling the dagger out Adal looked in horror as I pulled it out without any grimace of pain or agony.

"Now to deal with you! People say your messed up but this is just insane they liked you get that! And you tried to stab one of them what is wrong with you?" I grabbed his hair and slingshot him across the floor he was tumbling against the dirt road. Rolling into a tree he got up and grabbed the dagger I had carelessly threw and came charging towards me. I honestly don't like to fight unless someone really pissed me off or for self-defense. I avoided his stabbing movements my head barely missing he was fast but I was faster. Then he just dropped the dagger and starting swinging still avoiding just by dodging and weaving. I couldn't use my powers or something bad may happen. Kaname watched in terror our link was making stuff happen you couldn't separate us literally especially if one of us was in pain.

"Karkui?" she was scared and alone and I was trying very hard to conceal my anger and out of nowhere he charged at Kaname. Kaname can fight but she has to have her tail and ears so she can access her powers and she didn't this was a human village we'd be killed.

"Kaname!" that was the last straw I was flaring up until an elderly lady launched an arrow at Adal it caught his hair and he was attached to a nearby bolder. But in his fit of rage grabbing the dagger that was once again in his reach he threw it at me. Stabbing my stomach I suddenly yanked it out not caring if it was bleeding or if I was in pain.

"You two come with me" the woman announced we did as we were told and followed my hand on the open wound I was receiving glares by everyone, this place reminded me of home. We followed her to a little house one bed one room I guess she didn't have kids, or grandkids. We walked in it was freezing I guess the old bat couldn't keep a fire going.

"You two are demons yes?'' she asked we nodded but why did she want to know we weren't hurting anyone that fight was self-defense.

"Dragon and a fox I'm guessing." We nodded again

"I can tell foxes usually have trinkets in their pockets." She said pointing to Kaname her toy top had fallen out.

"Now you young lady are a tough one, a dragon but what species? Each dragon has a descriptive feature to tell what type of dragon they are." She was correct about that but I wasn't going to tell her.

"Earth Dragons have extremely rugged hands and at times short hair, Flame Dragons have red hair that flares up, Aquarius dragons usually don't come on land and have deep blue eyes. Air Dragons usually have silver hair but what are my dear?" I stood up still wanting to keep my pride I began to walk away until I started to feel the pain of both wounds. I winced I needed to heal myself.

"Karkui…come on let me see your wounds." I sat back down holding the gash in my stomach.

"Well now that's quite a wound can you heal it?" I nodded slightly Kaname then backed up. Then wind began to howl…the earth began to shake as if scared…my eyes lit up with fire the water making ripples without any movement. My arm and my stomach lit up with a golden aura as the skin healed itself. The skin stretching to connect with the other skin cells, the blood slowly clotting and the redness and swelling faded.

"You can control all four elements?" the woman question I nodded I was really getting tired of all these questions.

"I am the only living, breathing, female golden dragon. A dragon that has no limitations to control one element when I can control all four. My father was the golden dragon, but you see there can only be one golden dragon. Once I was born he died, my mother was a flame dragon so I do best with flame dragons ability's. Kaname I think it's time to go." I said motioning my head to leave she nodded in agreement and followed and if that night wasn't weird enough Adal was in front the house he was holding out his hand and on one knee it was EXTREMELY creepy.

"Uh... what the hell are you doing here you ignorant creep!" I yelled,

"I love you" he announced grabbing my hand but I slapped him with the other one.

"Your more messed up than I thought." Kaname said I glared at her she then mouthed sorry to me, we jumped over the creep but he followed.

"Ugh quit following me!" I kicked him in his crotch and he laid on the ground in the fetal position screaming.

"You can't run away from my love one day we will be together my dear Karkui!" he yelled I just speed up and started running from an embarrassing village and a very curious priestess. We walked through the woods seeing the night sky for the first time without demons flooding it to go to a village by commands of Naraku. It was peaceful I bet a lot of demons could finally calm down and not have to sleep with one eye open to see if someone was coming to kill them. And as for villagers I bet they are glad that they don't have to worry about demons asking for sacrifices anymore or demons disguising themselves as the village's prince or something like that.

"Karkui I'm hungry can we grab something to eat. I saw some fruit and wild vegetables a few trees back we stopped my stomach growled.

"Yeah sure that's fine with me…hey do you sense that?" I looked up and started growling it was a dark aura and it was HUGE Kaname's tail and ears began twitching then something shot through the night sky a dark color that made the night sky turn darker our ears rang from an eerie screech it was small it was dark and it was powerful.

"What was that?" Kaname asked,

"I don't know…but it isn't our problem come on lets go get something to eat." I said we were just casually walking to see the town we had only left about ten minutes ago up in flames. People screaming their blood being gushed everywhere Adal running towards me blood coming out of his arm. That woman shooting arrows at something it wasn't a demon or a monster, it was just like a shadow with a face that looks like a man but his face was distorted. It opened its mouth and the things tongue came out it was going to eat her. Kaname was already snarling and going full fledge fox demon I was going dragon. Kaname's fangs grew out like mine she grew another tail her whole body became incased with bright red fur. Her hands turned to paws and her nails to claws, her eyes had a turned black, she went on all fours and there she went, lightning striking the shadows with her tails and clawing at them. Now it was my turn. The most painful part my wings, my bones realigned themselves as they pierced threw my flesh hearing the cracking they did. I grew my claws, fangs and my tail. Forcing myself on my new claws making a thudding sound with my new weight. I flared up my whole body being incased with fire I started running trying to get rid of the shadows that were trying to kill these innocent people. That old woman being choked I had to do something I wasn't going to let someone that was elderly and innocent die. I charged it ramming the shadow until it disappeared as did the rest of them taking innocent people with them the screaming stopped but the memory the children crying without their parents. We transformed back dirt and dust in our hair. The people were so worried and panicking I don't even think they noticed except for that one woman. And maybe Adal but hey I don't like him, so it's not my problem.

"You to help me get these children to the orphanage! Before the people get any ideas." She stated while the people were in a panic me, Kaname and that elderly woman carried over twenty kids to a house deep in the woods near a mountain where a river flowed to the village. The ages were probably three to nine years old and half of them couldn't even walk correctly they had cuts, scars and bruises all over them but why?

"You dragon! Come here can you heal these children?" the woman pointed at three that may have a fever and four others with open wounds.

"Yeah…why are they beat up like this?" I said clapping my hands together then pointing my hands in a downward position. Fire then actually became my skin I placed it on the children making them sleep I made sure that each child had the right amount of energy to heal the wounds or the fever depending on how high it was. I wrapped them up in a blanket and left the room.

"They were being beat all the time for being children of demon hunters the people are kind of mad that the demon hunters were killed and couldn't protect this town from demons. But they didn't know that the demon hunters were killed until previously. But now they are orphans and have no wear to go." Kaname then looked at me probably trying to brighten the mood.

"I had no idea you were so good with kids Karkui." Kaname said

"Neither did I" we both laughed

"Okay now who are you old bat I'm really getting tired of seeing you…you know what I don't care I'm out of here just keep those kids safe." I walked out the door with Kaname following me to hear.

"I am Kaede, Kikyo's younger sister. I hope you will come and visit these children they do apparently like you." we walked away with people giving us ugly faces and glares and I had enough I stopped in the middle of the town. I knew they were following even Kaname knew they were following us.

"Is there something you want to say to me?" I said

"Um…will you take this as a token of appreciation." It was a tiny voice it was a little girl. She was about seven she had brown hair and blue eyes she wore a blue kimono and held out two gems one was a ruby and the other was a ruby and one topaz. The two gems had a hole in the top of them with two chains through them, the little girl made us gem necklaces. We took them out of her little hands and put them on. The little girl giggled and ran off to the woods where about six or seven more kids were laughing and giggling as we left the village. Grabbing some wild fruits and vegetables from the nearby trees. We walked about half an hour until we came by an aura and it was the aura from earlier but it was a whole lot weaker than before the screech was less powerful and eerie. Like whoever the aura was coming from had been beaten to a bloody pulp, and left whoever within an inch of its life which was a total mistake you don't let those who kill for pleasure live.

"Karkui? What is that its weaker now but still powerful is it a demon?" I shrugged I honest to goodness didn't know what it was, it could be a demon but it could also be a corrupt human, or both. I shuddered at the thought. I was strong but not that strong. From what I had heard the scared jewel was destroyed so it wasn't someone with it. Me and Kaname jumped through the trees eating until we stopped because we heard a scream. It was Adal he was being crushed. By a corrupt guardian demon it came out of a shrine by the water. His arm was bleeding and his chest was cut up with claw marks. Blooding dripping through his clothes, we stared in horror, Guardians are usually nice, peaceful, loving and also non-violent demons. But this one looked deformed in almost every possible aspect, usually Guardians look like foxes with only two front paws and the rest of the body look like a ghost like tail. Its eyes glared at us its aura dark, blood thirsty, it was wanted to hear him scream, licking the poor man's lifeless carcass. It sniffed the body, licked it lips and smirked his teeth covered in blood. The body of an innocent bystander laying there slowly dying and that guardian was making his death as painful and slow as possible.

"Karkui? What should we do? We can't just let him die like that" I totally agreed with her on all aspects no matter how twisted in the head the pathetic bastard was I couldn't let him die like that. I jumped out of the shadows and charged the demon, I blew a flamethrower in its face. I knew it wouldn't do much but it gave Kaname a chance to grab Adal and hopefully I could stall it long enough so she could tend to his wounds.

_"A traitor? Huh do you know how much power you have hidden inside of you." _

_ "Why help such pathetic humans, I thought you would hate them after what they did to your family…." _I knew what he was doing, the aura was trying to spread to me. He was going inside of my memories. My thoughts, my desires, my dreams everything I thought of he was looking into. I could feel his aura in my head.

"_Aoshi? Huh? Well he's probably going to hate you for the rest of your existence won't he?" _he chuckled slightly he started pulled on my memories like he was ripping my skin off my brain.

"Ahhhhhh! Get out of my head!" I fell to my knees holding my head pressing my palms onto my temples. He smirked as he knew the pain and trauma he was causing me mentally, physically, and emotionally. But maybe if I could summon my golden dragon powers then there was a possibility it was slim but it was worth a try.

"_Will he ever forgive you? Hmm…I think not….You didn't even want to be the heir did you? You were always the weak link weren't you? Well I can't help if that is how the world sees you and neither can you." _I had no choice but to use my powers, he was right I was holding back I didn't know how to control it. If I lost control what would I do then? I guess I had no choice. I thought of the pain, the agony, the suffering I was put through my entire life. I let go…..

I grabbed the demons snout and dug its face into the ground and pounded it ferociously and without mercy. I wanted his blood I wanted him dead…I then ripped his throat out and watched him bleed when I finished him off I realized this my first kill and his death, we took Adal back to his home and left on our way to a new adventure and a way to regain what we lost.

The end?

Butterucupx102


End file.
